Changeling
by Edge of Sky
Summary: Timmy Turner was given away as a newborn to be raised by faeries. When he turns the tender age of five does he discover there are other magical human hybrids along with him.
1. Chapter 1

I wish.

Two simple words we all say on a day to day basis.

We know these wishes are only thoughts and these thoughts are a basis for a desire we all want to have or own. Wealth, fame, and power are the top three wishes magical creatures have heard over the years. The human race has not changed and it comes as no surprise when dealing with adults who make the wishes all for the wrong reasons.

To grant the wishes of an adult one must offer their first born to magical race of their choosing.

It's only fair, right?

To gain something an adult must surrender what was most precious to them.

A babe, which magical creatures adored could only be used as a measure to gauge just how truly selfish and uncaring of the parents offspring was to acquire their wildest imaginations.

A sacrifice that played an instrumental role in making a bargain could only mean the parents weren't interested in keeping their newborn.

The child was probably better off without it's parents to begin with. The ritual for summoning magical creatures involved child endangerment. Only the truly desperate and despicable would ever think to perform and yet are rewarded because of the steps they taken to reach the realms of the supernatural.

It was an unwritten rule and a bunch of backwards logic. This is only the type of knowledge your local folklorist would know, because this was written back in the day. (think dark ages)

A rule is a rule of course which meant in the present day and age a few parents have finally caught wind of the wish granting loophole.

Aside from trying to find a genies lamp.

Children always made legal collateral.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe it."

"Our Timmy's finally turned five years old."

Five was an important number for humans who were raised in a magical environment. A day of awakening as their bodies slowly adapted to the physical changes that accompanied their upbringing.

"Mommy look I got wings just like you and daddy!" Timmy said, smiling.

The bright blue eyed child was beaming when he met his parents Wanda and Cosmo at the bottom of the stairs of their small home. His wings though still tender after they fully developed he was happy to finally have something in common with his parents.

The pain was only a minor setback like the time he had his tonsils taken out and he was treated to ice cream afterwards. He was proud of his fairy heritage and the fact that he was going to be able to learn how to fly under Jorgen Von Strangles tutlege come this Autumn.

If he could handle this than he could handle everything Jorgen was going to subject him to. He wasn't gonna cry, he wasn't some baby anymore he was finally a big boy now!

* * *

"Daddy, daddy it hurts, " Trixie said, she wiped a watery blue eye with the back of her hand. "make it stop. " she whined.

Trixie was not thrilled with receiving her thick pair of leathery wings. Her threshold for pain could not tolerate the sudden transition. She refused to move from the confines of her bedroom until her needs were met.

"daw, now don't you fret, " Anti-Wanda said, quietly. "momma will make it all better. "

Anti-Cosmo sat next to his daughter who was sobbing inconsolably. He couldn't embrace her for the fear of touching her new appendages and upsetting her further.

He was determined to alleviate her pain.

Anti-Cosmo produced his wand with the flick of his wrist. "I'll see what I can do, " he said, resting the tip of his wand upon Trixie's forehead. He closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath after he released his magic to heal his child.

Trixie wrapped her tiny arms around her father's waist blinking back thick tears.

"Does it hurt no more? " Anti-Wanda asked.

Trixie nodded her head yes then buried her face in Anti-Cosmo's chest as the pain begun to recede.

Trixie loved her daddy he always made everything better.

* * *

HP could only express satisfaction when he met his daughter Veronica before lunch. He was held up in a very important meeting that begun when Veronica awoke for breakfast and ended by noon.

It was HP's longest meeting to date he made it up to Veronica by making her favorite meal: rice balls and carrot sticks when he returned home.

He was proud of his little girl.

Shortly after HP arrived at his residence he found Veronica waiting eagerly in the living room to show him the news of which Sanderson spoke of. She had achieved a milestone that was worth breaking out a champagne bottle.

HP whispered into Sanderson's ear. "I suspect she 's not suffering from any complications?" he observed Veronica's behavior he could not detect any trace of suffering or discomfort.

"I think she's only trying to be brave, " Sanderson whispered back. "I suspect she was inspired by your resilience whenever you returned home after Jorgen had beaten us, " he ground a fist into the palm of his hand. "whenever you tended to your wounds away from Veronica's prying eyes. She told me she wanted to be the kind of person who could endure."

HP sighed. "Veronica, " he called.

"Yes, Papa, " Veronica said, chewing her thumbnail nervously.

"Veronica, " HP said, slowly. "if your experiencing any pain it's okay to tell Papa, " he pointed to a band-aid on his forehead. "you see my forehead?"

Veronica nodded yes.

"I bandaged my injuries do you understand? " HP exclaimed. "just because I don't scream or cry doesn't mean I don't visit a hospital."

Veronica's eyes shifted from Sanderson than back to HP.

"Promise me that whenever you hurt yourself you come to me or Sanderson. " HP made no room for argument when agreeing on his terms.

"Yes, Papa, " Veronica said, her suddenly eyes dropped to the floor where she stared at her shoes.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a few days later when a meeting was ordered in Fairy World after learning the children were slowly gaining magical abilities.

"So it's finally time?" Jorgen said, in disbelief.

Jorgen was met by Wanda and Cosmo and his respective rivals Anti-Cosmo and HP and his assistant Sanderson.

The parents were eagerly awaiting further instruction from Jorgen himself as they sat around Jorgen's office.

"It appears so, " Anti-Cosmo said, holding Trixie's hand.

"I think it's safe to say our kids can handle whatever it you have planned, " Wanda said, crossing her arms across her chest. "I trust you won't kill them with your training regime their just too young. "

Cosmo was sitting on the floor entertaining his son Timmy by making silly faces.

"I agree, " HP said, absent minded. "Veronica isn't some foot soldier in your army and I refuse she be treated as such. "

He produced a pocket watch from the breast coat to check the time then turned his attention towards Sanderson. Veronica was standing quietly beside Sanderson as she tried not to show any trace of an emotion.

"Veronica are you okay? " HP asked, when he made eye contact with his daughter her face became pale.

Veronica inhaled a shuddering breath. "I-I am-" she stammered.

"Maybe it's Jorgen she's afraid of upsetting," Trixie said, jumping into the conversation.

"Am not, " Veronica yelled. "take that back! I'm not afraid of Mr. Strangle! "

Trixie giggled. "if that's true than why were standing behind Mr. Sanderson a few minutes ago," she said, smiling. "you're a scaredy cat aren't you? "

"Enough out of both of you," Jorgen said, interrupting their feud. "if it gets you out of my office faster the news I must tell you is I am sending the children to Earth to receive their training."

"We get to learn how to fly like you told us you would?" Timmy said, anxiously. "we get to fly soon, right? " he was worried that Jorgen might have been lying.

"Yes," Jorgen answered. "each of you have much to learn balancing your magical education with those of mortals, " he explained, kneeling down to face the small boy. " it will help strengthen your bonds with humanity and understand the problems children face."

"Hue-" Timmy said, trying to enuciate a word he barely understood. "hue-man-nit-tee? What's a hue-man-nit-tee?"

"Maybe he means manatee," Veronica said, snapping her fingers.

"He means people, " Trixie informed snidely. "daddy told me all about them one time. "

"What are they, " Timmy said, asking his father. "daddy what do they do? "

Cosmo rolled his eyes than said. "humanity is pretty subjective don't you think? " he wasn't sure how to describe the human race. He couldn't go condemning them but he also couldn't say he wasn't angry either since Timmy was a byproduct of selfishness.

The room settled into silence for a few brief moments.

HP coughed clearing his throat. "anymore more details you'd like to add Jorgen, " he sneered. "before we leave? "

"I'm sending them to kindergarten," Jorgen said, growling.


	4. Chapter 4

"A school, " Anti-Cosmo scoffed. "I'll never understand why you'd subject any child to an institution that barely prepares a child for adulthood." he gritted his teeth exposing his sharp canines. "I won't do it! I refuse to send Trixie to a place that could care less about a child's best interests."

Granted he knew that by refusing Trixie the ability to participate to train with her peers would hinder a valuable learning experience.

As an anti-fairy he was obliged to cause the misfortune of the unlucky. It was in his blood to make sure he sealed the fates of the those who broke mirrors and crossed a black cat's path. He caused some much suffering on behalf of the curses he gave the world and tortured the superstitious. He was the embodiment of the world's bad luck.

Unpredictable and unfavorable as the weather Anti-Cosmo made sure the odds were never in a mortal's favor. Depending on certain circumstances that prevented him from interfering he could say he enjoyed his work. Only, he wasn't the biggest fan of the human race which made granting punishments more sweeter.

His anger was justified when he was offered Trixie and he only accepted his daughter out of pity. She was near death when he received the newborn as the sacrifice had intended her to become.

If he could not nurse the infant back to health than he was going to make sure she received a dignified burial. Mortals couldn't even be trusted to take care of their own kin much less keeping them safe and happy.

Why trust them, why trust them at all?

"I understand what you mean, " Jorgen said, quietly. "realistically public and private schools alike depending on their faculty can mentally and physically wound a child. Bit what your thinking of doing is counter intuitive to the lessons Trixie will need to learn you can't shield her from these things she needs to know. "

He wasn't going to disagree with him.

Since Anti-Cosmo had became a father he became overprotective of Trixie and he was weary of who he trusted in case he might endanger her. He had grown to become more compassionate as the days passed yet he couldn't stand by and let Trixie's emotional and magical growth be hampered by someone who focused on the negative. (given the an anti-fairies nature he wasn't surprised )

"Are you sure there is no alternative?" Anti-Cosmo murmurred.

"Nein, " Jorgen said, shaking his head. "human magical hybrids can only learn through experience and I will see to it they are trained to help the underprivileged and abused as we do. "

HP rolled his eyes.

As if it wasn't obvious a Pixie weren't humanitarians unless the contact he made with Earth was strictly business.

Jorgen ignored HP in favor of wrapping up the discussion. "so everyone please mark your calendars come this August the sixth." he stated.


	5. Chapter 5

HP decided to stay behind after Cosmo, Wanda, and Anti-Cosmo had vanished from the room. Sanderson had taken Veronica with him and pinged back to Pixie World leaving him to speak privately with Jorgen.

Normally he found helping humans offensive he had better things to do than pander to children. Only his offering came from a desperate single mother the only difference between reaching Fairy and the Anti-Fairies was HP was more attainable and given the nature of Veronica 's situation the newborn he acquired was a contract that ended in a bloodless sacrifice.

The rule free bargain that left HP himself shaken and disturbed when his magic was used to seal Veronica's mother's death. Sabrina wasn't looking an easy way out when she called him she faced him without cowardice. Only exhaustion, he remembered her face pale and haggard and her dull tired green eyes that told him she was a broken woman.

She was young and made many mistakes one of them being her marriage to a man whom she thought had loved her. Personal details aside she was not long for the world which only softened the blow of the life he was about to finish.

HP's philosophy had also changed which only meant his empathy had not atrophied after all these centuries have passed. It was hard to believe the graying pixie's personal development had improved from a mortal who was trying to atone for her misguided attempts to salvage the pieces of her crumbling life.

Only to exchange it for her daughter's second chance live a full healthy life. Sabrina's last breaths had left an impression that would haunt him for years to come.

Who was he to deny her?

"I believe this also has to do with learning their origins, " HP said, boldly. "the lives they were denied to live? " a conclusion nonetheless that would let Trixie, Veronica, and Timmy be apart of the community of Dimmsdale, California.

"Of course," Jorgen replied. "unless you object-"

"No, I guess sending them away to Earth won't be a total waste, " HP said, closing his eyes.

Jorgen didn't have to ask to understand HP's reasons to return to Earth.


	6. Chapter 6

"It was nice of HP to invite us to his place for a change," Wanda said, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"I can't complain," Cosmo said, a smiling curling on his lips. "look at the alcohol." he pointed to a table where an extensive wine selection sat.

"Hello, Cosmo," HP said, handing him and his wife empty wine flutes. "please help yourself."

"Hello, Timothy," Anti-Cosmo purred, stroking the young boy's messy brown hair. He couldn't help himself whenever he was near him. Ever since he laid eyes on the child when he was a baby he always made sure to spoil him whenever he had the chance he met him.

Timmy smiled.

Trixie couldn't help but not feel threatened when Timmy was stealing attention away from her father.

Trixie harrumphed. "little brat, " she growled. "what a little brat." if HP weren't standing near her she would have been tempted to spill her cup full of grape juice over Timmy. Since she couldn't make a scene she settled to stand and observe.

Veronica was standing near Sanderson it was hard for him not to refer to her as his shadow. As a father figure and HP's assistant he wanted to ease Veronica into the social setting HP had set up for everyone to get to know one another better.


	7. Chapter 7

"Excuse me," Veronica said, clearing her throat.

Trixie turned around to meet H.P's daughter she feigned a smile. "hi, Veronica a pleasure to meet you." she set her cup down on the table.

Trixie could knew ending the conversation would be easy since she knew how socially awkward Veronica was. It was obvious she was only trying to make to prove she could finally make her first friend to Mr. Sanderson. Hopefully when they finally reach Earth they can find plenty of other friends to make instead of each other it would make everything so much easier.

Just because their parents were friends didn't mean they had to be.

Why would she ever give her daddy the satisfaction?

"You know why not talk to Timmy instead?" Trixie said, enthusiastically. "I'm sure he could use the company more than me."

"You really think so?" Veronica said, lowering her voice. "I mean, I mean he's, he's-" she stammered. "I don't think-"

Trixie grabbed Veronica's wrist leading her to Timmy. "don't think just do," she whispered. "my dad's been doting on him for a solid thirty minutes it's about time someone his age has a turn."

"Oh, look at the children," Anti-Cosmo said, pointing to Trixie and Veronica.

Trixie felt her breath catch in her throat she realized her idea backfired.

"Daw, you both wanna play together?" Anti-Wanda drawled.

"Yes," Trixie yelled. "we sure do!"

"We do," Timmy said, his voice filled with hope. "we're all going to play together?"

"We are," Veronica said, blushing. "we're going off to play."

"What are we gonna play?" Timmy asked.

Trixie and Veronica exchanged expressions of worry to one another.

"What do you like playing and will play that game," Trixie said, she was stumped to say the least.

"I have some board games in my bedroom if you wanna play those," Veronica gently suggested.

 _"Oh, great,"_ Trixie thought. _"look what you gotten yourself into now."_

It wasn't how she wanted to spend the rest of her evening playing bored games. She wasn't remotely interested in the fact she was going to be spending time being trapped in a room where she'll be forced to bond with her magical human hybrid counterparts.


End file.
